Naruto the Godzilla Chronicles
by monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mk1
Summary: What if Naruto somehow became Godzilla and ended up in 2100. Naruhina all the way, with the stakes being higher, the monsters tougher, and the ultamite question of all, how is the orange clad ninja stand as the king of the monsters. Currently under rewrite for chapters after chapter 2
1. The Beginning of the king

Naruto the Godzilla Chronicles

Prologue: Nine tails vs Godzilla 54

I do not own Naruto, or Godzilla franchises in any way shape or form, except for few new characters that come later.

Konohagakure, 1100 A.D. (To make this story work, thats the year of the nine tails incident.) The legendary Nine Tailed Fox appeared suddenly near the hidden leaf village. Shinobi scrambled to action to stop the fox.

"Hold it off until the Hokage arrives!" A random Shinobi yelled

Nothing could harm this thing. Weapons, nope. Traps, nice try. Jutsu's, you got nothing. Just when all hope was lost, a bright light flashed, blinding even the Nine Tails for a few seconds. What stood after the light went was a gigantic creature, 50m tall, charcoal grey colored skin, with a tri pod stance. Everyone looked up at the head and to there amazement, it was reptilian. On the top of its head was spikes that ran down the neck, till in between the shoulders, it erupted into a giant maple leaf shaped spike and a whole three rows of maple leaf spikes on its back. Its large T rex like feet ( I am describing Godzilla neo, not happy with my description, look on Google images and look up Godzilla neo) crushed many trees. Nine tails was stunned as it looked at the creature. The creature looked back at him in the same stare. Finally he let loose his roar, massive winds whipped at it, but it stood in the exact same place. The creature let loose a thunderous roar at the fox, shaking the very earth it stood on.

The fox charged, in a leaping run, in response the creature swung its powerful tail and hit him square in the chest and sent the fox flying and landing on its back. It walked over to the fallen fox, then it bit the reptile in the upper leg. The mighty beast howled in pain, and its spines began to glow neon blue. The Shinobi that were watching were awing at the sight of it, and even the Hokage, which arrived at the start of the fight, was amazed. Then a neon blue beam shot from it's mouth, making the fox let go of its upper leg and howl in agony and pain. After the beam stopped, Nine Tails never felt so much pain. It was on its back, burned fur, and unconscious. The creature then picked up the fox by its middle tail and spun round and round till suddenly, it let go and Nine Tails went sailing clear into the horizon. The Shinobi cheered for there savor. Then, all hell broke loose, the spines glowed again and the cheering Shinobi were obliterated in an instant.

The Hokage then after seeing this beast was not to be left in this world Yelled the jutsu

"Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"

The creature was trapped by an invisible force and felt its soul being removed from its body and into another.

'this can't be,' it thought 'How is that little creature beating me, and more importantly, where the hell am I going!'

The jutsu, however, has a side affect, the Hokage will die. However he did leave some of his chakra, something that is used to create the jutsu, inside his son, Naruto.

Inside Naruto's mind scape

"ooh, what happened," the creature drowsily mumbled "more importantly, where the hell am I."

It looked around, he was apparently stuck in some cage.

"let me out of here, I Godzilla, should not be treated like this!"

"You are to be held in my son's body, to stop you from destroying the village." A voice boomed

"You can not keep me in here forever, lets see how like your son becoming the very thing you died to seal, human!" Godzilla roared

With a whip tentacles connected Godzilla's spirit to the mindscape of the boys.

"I do not care how long it takes, you will become Godzilla 1, whether you like it or not." he screamed.

Outside in the real world

The room was filled with sorrow, gloom and fear as hospital staff looked at the boy.

Sarutobi, the newly appointed Hokage, looked at the boy and saw strange green, pulsating line on the boy.

" I fear you may be a problem we cannot handle, I am sorry Minato, I will have to do the one thing you would not want me to do."

So the new Hokage went into the bowels of the Hokage Monument where there was a large cave.

" Summoning jutsu: Yamato O Orochi: Heads of wind and water!" He yelled while making signs dragon, tiger dragon. Suddenly the ground cracked and burst two giant dragon heads, attached to long necks. One looked like a Chinese dragon, the other a reptile with bad ass spikes on its head.

"What is it this time human, I was having the greatest neck massage, and no one intrudes on my massages!" the reptile head roared. He was about to kill the third Hokage when, whack! The other head hit him.

"Ow!"

"Screw you massage and lets find out why he summoned us!" the other head yelled in a feminine voice. " Now, what can we do for you."

"Yes, I would like to freeze this boy in the cave, but keep him alive please, you see..."

"He's in the boy Varan!"

"You just found that out Manda, I say we kill him, and spare the poor world a horrible death." Varan declared

"What do you mean, he, what are you talking about?" The Hokage asked

Manda looked at him and said "Sarutobi, the boy carries a creature that causes this world much pain. In the future, if keep alive, may destroy the 5 great nations, and beyond."

"thats why I summoned you, to keep him frozen in the cave to be awakened by future generations, they will be able to handle him." he replied

"Fine, we will help you, just don't ever summon me to do meaningless tasks again!" Varan roared.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Sarutobi pleaded

He placed baby in the cave and said his goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Naruto Uzamaki, may you find peace in the future."

When he removed himself from the cave, Manda sent a tidal wave of water into the cave, fallowed by a windstorm by Varan, which froze the cave, and Naruto went into a cryogenic sleep.

"It is done. Now he will sleep in the icy prison until he is completely merged with him." Manda said.

"tell me, who is this you speak of?" Saratobi asked?

"His name is Gojira." Manda answered and left, Varan followed and the crack in the ground sealed behind them.

Saratobi said his final farewell's and headed back to the village. Naruto was left there, frozen in a content pose, waiting to awaken.

And for a thousand years he would sleep, until people find him, and change his life forever.


	2. Discovery of the king

Chapter 1: the discovery and beginning

**Hello everyone!**

**Let me tell you I am happy I am starting out strong, user Kage Bijuu, I can not thank you enough for reviewing, and giving me the momentum to write this chapter. What, I forgot something, oh yeah, the rights to the material. Naruto and Godzilla Franchises are not owned by me and only a few new characters are mine.**

**Please review and ask questions. Again no personal info or update dates. Anyways lets get on with the story, and the pairing is Naruhina, God I love this couple. Now lets get started**

2100, Indian ocean, off the east coast of India

Hinata Hyuga was bored. Her short dark blue hair blowing in the breeze. Her pupil less lavender eyes sparkled in the sun. Her father sent her with her grandpa Max on his research trip to Mount Everest. She wore a tan sleeveless shirt and jean shorts. She was short for 12, shortest in the class.

"whats the matter?" asked a old man.

"nothing grandpa, but why are you going to everest anyways?" she exclaimed

The man was about sixty, with grey, straight hair. He was about 5' 5", and body well toned. He wore a unzipped white lab coat, a blue tee shirt under it, black jeans and hiking shoes. His eye's were also without a pupil, but his has a tint of blue to them.

" college of mine and I are going to the Himalayas to look in a cave we found 30 year's ago. We saw something, but we were caught in a storm so we had to abandon the search, now we will explore it, and your dad said to come didn't he?" he said in one breath.

"yes I suppose so, but its so boring out here." she complained as looked at the fishing village they were docking in.

"Hinata, you keep an open mind, and this planet will reward you in way's you can't imagine." he said as they walked off the boat. As they went to the location they would meet, Hinata got a chill.

"probably the wind, nothing to worry about." she thought

"Ah ha, here we are, now where could he be?"

suddenly he noticed a note on a house that read

"Dear Max, you will have to make the climb with the crew without me, I got the flu and can't make it. Your college, Daniel. Well thats just great. Hinata, put on your winter clothing, we are climbing at noon."

once it was noon they started climbing, and climbing, and after 5 hours, stopped to eat dinner, and climbed again. Finally they reached the cave and set up camp in it. While Hinata was unpacking, she noticed something deeper in the cave. So she grabbed a flash light and looked around. Then she saw it, a 12 year old boy frozen.

"Grandpa, come look at this!" she yelled

he came over and looked at the boy.

"By God, Its a 1000 year old boy! And he is cryogenic frozen, what a find!" he cheered

"lets take it out of here frozen and back to my lab boys. We are out of here!"

"Yaaaah!" the crew cheered

After they got off the mountain and onto the ship with Naruto in tow, they put him in the freezer and headed back.

1 ½ weeks later

Max was busy looking over Naruto's vital signs in a very busy lab, assistants running and doing things while Hinata walked into the room.

"He-e looks cut-te." Hinata stuttered

"It's truly amazing he is still alive after all this time."

Unknown to anyone, Naruto's eyes suddenly opened and surveyed the room, then all hell broke loose.

"His vitals are off the charts, he's waking up!"

suddenly ice shoot everywhere, and there naruto stood, gazing around. Everyone was stunned. Could he talk?

"Hello everyone!" He said

"you can talk?" Max asked

"Of course I can, by the way, where am I, who are you, and what country is this?" he asked

"My name is Dr. Max Hygua, this is my lab, and you are in the United States of America."

"Can I get something to eat please?"

"Sure, oh, by the way, lets get you some clothes, and this is my granddaughter, Hinata."

"Nice to meet you people."

Right after he said that, Hinata fainted.

"what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, she's fine now lets go get you those things."

Later that day

Naruto was noisily gulping down lots of food, he wore a orange short sleeve shirt with a star fox logo on the chest. He also wore blue jean shorts and black sandals.

Hinata watched from the living room couch and was blushing. Just then Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, walked through the front door. See was wearing purple sleeveless and purple shorts.

"Who's the guy in the kitchen?" she asked Hinata

"Th-that's Naruto." she shuddered

"Don't you have a thing for Kira?"

"He forced me into the relationship Hanabi, I don't like him at all."

"Ah, so you love him, don't you."

All Hinata could do at that point was nod. Just then Max came up from his lab. Black soot covered him.

"Grandpa, did your experiment explode on you again." Hanabi said

"Yes, I don't get how a simple DNA test can explode on me. All I wanted to do was see if this kid has any modern relatives. Turns out, none."

Max is infamous in the scientific world for having even the most harmless experiment explode on him. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Come in." Max gasped out.

A man in a military uniform walked in.

"Major Hicks, what a surprise, what brings you here."

All Hicks said was,

"Much."

"How much?" Max asked

"Enough to say we have a giant monster on the loose."

Everyone looked at him suspiciously, But he was right.

**I love these cliffhanger's, gets the reader wondering about the next chapter and I do something unexpected. Who is it, what monster will Naruto have to fight to claim the title of king? If you are a hardcore Godzilla fan, you'll know who it if, but I will surprise you. Again, please review, I only have one on this story, please review! Thank you if you do and have a great day.**


End file.
